Sailor Photon Book 1 Awakening
by Cindelle Mooncry
Summary: Follows the adventures of Sailor Photon, the Moonlight Ninja, and their guardians, as Sailor Senshi are called to arms in the United States in a small town called West Spring.  Who knows what awaits our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Photon and the Evil of West Spring

Chapter 1: Called to Arms

Cynthia was a sweet girl who always did the right thing. She was a straight A student, captain of the volleyball team, and a major track star. She lived in a perfect white house in a perfect neighborhood. In her world everything was perfect, or so it would have seemed. You see she was prone to having very odd things happen around her. One time at a sleep over, she woke to her friends little sister screaming madly, the little girl swore Cynthia was a demon or a alien because according to the girl she was glowing while she slept. Cynthia tried to ignore this, but inside she knew it was true. Something was very odd about her indeed, and she was not sure what it was, but people had somehow noticed.

Several years had passed since then. Certain something was wrong, Cynthia begged her parents to put her in martial arts. Her Sensei said she had natural talent for use of her inner energy called Chi, and he had begun teaching her to use it. This is her story, and this is when she finds out, just how unusual she really is.

The bus slowed to s stop a few doors down from her house. She had a paper to write, so the invite to the movies by her best friend Carrie had to be turned down. At this point Carrie had come to understand, that Cynthia was not going to let anything stand in the way of her studies. This did not make her entirely popular with the boys, but there was one boy she wished would notice her. His name was Daniel. He also was not very popular. He was really skinny and tall, and like things like looking at bugs through microscopes. Cynthia found him really cute and sweet, but never had much nerve to say anything to him. Her world, or so she thought, was far to normal, except for her chi powers. In the six months she had been practicing, she had learned to make her hands glow with enough light to see by in the dark, and had even managed to make a penny hot enough to burn the skin. On this day there was a new boy in school. She was quiet as usual, so at lunch when he walked right up to her and sat down across from her, she was more than a little surprised.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh... no."

She stared deeply into his eyes wondering why she suddenly felt so warm. In fact she was sweating a little bit. This was not a common event for her, and she had no idea why he was sitting in front of her.

"So I here you are a super nerd. Is that true?"

The nerve of this guy! Who did he think he was!?

"Uh um."

"Thats cool with me, I dig chicks with brains, so there is this party, maybe you would like to go with me?"

"You come over here and call me a super nerd and a chick, and you want to go to a party with me because you dig chicks with brains. I think you need to work on your brain a little bit, I certainly am not going to a party with you."

She pushed her tray into his lap spilling all sorts of nasty school food into his nice tight jeans. His face was no longer the face of a sweet young man. Humiliated by the super nerd of her new school, he was furiously pissed. He stood and went charging for her. To her and everyone else's shock, little scrawny Daniel stepped between them.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, that bitch just dumper her tray in my lap."

"I am sure if she did, she had a very good reason, and I also assure you, she is not a bitch."

"What's it to you anyways twerp?"

"Now listen, you are going to go clean up, and you are going to stay away from me and my friend here, understand?"

"Excuse me? You are talking to me like that? You are going to die punk!"

It was faster than she could have ever imagined. The new boys fist flew forward, and with expert speed Daniel caught it, span the boy around, and placed his face on the table with enough force to break his nose. Cynthia gasped.

"You fucker, you broke my nose! Oh god, get him off me!"

"Now you are going to apologize to me and to this fine lady, and you are never going to act that way again, understand?"

"Screw you!"

His pressed hard into the small of his back, moving his fist higher and causing more pain. The young man named Brad Long yelped in pain.

"I cannot hear your apology."

Brad mumbled something.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Good, now get out of here."

Brad ran off totally humiliated, and totally trashed by the two least likely people in the school. Daniel turned to Cynthia.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you."

Daniel turned to walk away. She grabbed his hand.

"Wait. I want to... will you go to pizza with me tonight?"

Daniel's eyes widened, she was asking him out? That had never happened before.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, meet me at Arthur's Pizza Palace at 6:30PM."

"Okay, see you there."

They both parted ways dazed and confused. He had never been asked out by a girl before. Much less one of the ones he really respected for her values. She had never dared talk to a boy, let alone dump her food in ones lap, and then ask another one out. Sitting in class lost in thought, she did not hear it when the intercom called her to the office. She could only imagine that she was in trouble for the littler altercation during lunch.

Cynthia sat down next to Daniel in the principals office. The short balding man looked at them both sternly. He seemed rather angry, and did not like the idea of having to punish his finer students, but having assaulted his grandson, he was not thinking with the clarity he would normally use. Brad sat behind him and off to the side a bit. His smug expression let them know they were probably in for it.

"Would someone like to tell me why you roughed up my grandson?"

Cynthia spoke first.

"With all do respect Mr. Boseman, your grandson was very rude to me during lunch, so I over reacted a bit and dumped my tray on him, he then tried to grab me and make a scene. Daniel stepped in and stopped him, so he took a swing at Daniel and Daniel defended himself."

"To hear him tell it, you were the rude one Miss. Frasier."

"Excuse me! You know me well enough to know that I would not do something like that unless I was provoked. You are only siding with him because he is your grandchild!"

Mr. Boseman looked annoyed at being accused of favoritism.

"Calm down Miss Frasier."

"No I will not calm down! I don't care if he was the superintendents kid, they do not get the special privilege of being rude to girls, and taking swings at people because they are related to people, and if you are about to defend him in that fashion, you better believe I am not going to be quiet."

At this point Brad was not looking quite as comfortable. They had not been intimidated by who his grandfather was. They did not even care. His protection did not seem to be working.

"I am sorry you feel that way Miss. Frasier. The fact is that you still dumped your tray into his lap without telling him to leave you alone first, you yourself admit to over reacting."

She sat silently, he had over reacted, that was true, and she indeed had done that.

"And you Mr. Gin. You struck him in the nose did you not?"

"No sire. When he swung at me, I took his fist, bent it around behind him, and slammed his face into the table. When you practice martial arts they become instinctual. If your grandson had not swung at me first, he would feel fine right about now."

Mr. Boseman did not look very pleased by the way this was turning out. The two most direct people involved were highly decorated students who had never been in trouble. More than that, his grandson had been in trouble. It was why he was living with his grandparents now, and why he was in his grandfather's school. On his first day of all things.

"Very well. Miss Frasier. I am giving you 3 days suspension because you did not respond accurately to the situation. I admit that upon finding out who was involved I was shocked, and highly disappointed. Since the injury to my grandson's arm matches the stories you two have given me, I am going to let you go for now Mr. Gin, but you two will be watched, if this becomes a pattern you will both be dealt with."

"But grandpa!"

"Be silent. I will deal with you in a moment."

Cynthia was about to cry as the secretary dialed her number. After explaining things, she hung up the phone.

"Your father will be here shortly Miss Frasier."

Daniel sat next to her to wait. He took her hand gently as they waited.

"I am sorry you got in trouble and I didn't."

"It's okay, I did over react. I was just so angry that he acted that way on first meeting me. No one ever called me a chick before, let alone a super nerd."

"He called you a super nerd... that's silly."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure you are smart, but you play sports, you are pretty popular and have lots of friends in lots of groups, you are not really a nerd."

She had never been told that before. No one had ever really looked at the whole picture and based their responses on that alone.

"Thanks Daniel, no one has ever said I was not a nerd before."

"Uh sure no problem."

Her father arrived and would not even speak to her. As she walked out she looked back and caught a glimpse of Daniel's behind. It was rather nice for being so small. Blushing she sat in the car.

"Want to tell me what happened here young lady."

"He was a male chauvinist, and I decided to be Joan of Arc. I dumped my tray into his lap."

Her father sat for a moment, then laughing.

"I was not sure what they secretary said was true. Since this is the only time you have ever been in trouble, I say take the next three days to consider how to handle things better, and in the future, save dumping food for when you are in a food fight that has been sanctioned."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I am a dad, I have to think like a teen, and find out everything that happened. You are a good kid, so I was sure you could not have done anything that wrong."

"You're great!"

"Who was that boy you were sitting with?"

"Oh he is Daniel, the one who defended me when Mr. Macho tried to get rough."

"Really now... invite him over for supper. He helped out my little girl, I like him already."  
She smiled and they went home. She explained they were meeting, so the whole family decided to go.

Daniel was a bit surprised when the whole family showed up for dinner. After it was all explained, they all sat down for a wonderful pizza. Dinner was very quiet and awkward for everyone. They were not sure what exactly to say or how to say it. So sitting in silence Daniel finally broke the ice.

"So I see you with Sensei Wu a lot."

"Are you a student of his as well?"

"I am his great grandson."

Her jaw dropped. He did not look old enough to have a great grandson the age of Daniel. Everyone was interested now. So he grinned.

"My mother is his grand daughter. My grandfather married an Italian woman during world war two. They all moved to this area around then. So my mother was only half Chinese. My mother married a total American, so here I am looking very little like my heritage. As a result, Sensei Wu began teaching me from a very early age to focus my Ki or Chi, and to use combat for peace. When I saw that oaf trying to rough you up, I was not sure how up the challenge you would have been, so I stepped in to keep him from hurting you."

"I appreciated it very much. I have been wanting to talk to you for some time, but I never had the courage. Then today after dumping a tray of food in someone's lap over a silly comment, I guess I am just done being so quiet and letting people walk all over me."

"That is good. Discipline does not mean you never use what you have learned, you simply choose when to use it. People are going to always try to walk over someone to get to where they think they want to be. It is up to us to make sure we stand our ground without doing the same thing."

"So I went a bit too far huh?"

"Well. I think your inner self knew he would not leave things alone as they were, the instinct inside of you kicked in, and you acted quickly. Someone would say you had been hasty, I just think you knew what needed to be done, and did it without thinking. Like it was programed inside of you. Expecting people to show you respect is not a bad thing. It is all about how you try to get the respect you have earned. Was it due to you, or did you take it from someone else. He tries to take respect from others by lowering them compared to him, when you defied him, you broke that cycle."

"Wow, you know a lot don't you?"

"Living with Sensei my whole life makes that part of who I am."

The family spent the rest of the night laughing and having a good time. They all came to Cynthia's house where they watched movies. The issues began around midnight. A sudden sense in the air told both Cynthia and Daniel something was out of place. The others did not sense it, but the training they had been receiving told them otherwise. At the stroke of midnight, the car alarm outside went off. Walking into the front yard, they found none other than Brad and some of his goons lurking on the property.

"You really disrespected me today little girl. Turning me down is one thing, but totally humiliating me, that was not called for, and you stick boy with your fancy karate or whatever. You should have minded your own business. Lucky for me I find you both in the same place, and I have a few more tricks up my sleeve than you are probably aware of. Come on out girls."

Two of the girls Gothic witch people stepped out of the shadows. Rachel Murry, and Lisa Grell. They were some of the meanest kids in school, always jealous of Cynthia and the life she lived. Now they both held in their hands weird looking wands. They crossed the wands and began to chant. As they did, Brad transformed from being just brad. He bulked up to an unnatural size, and his voice deepened.

"So little stick, show me your power now."

Cynthia yelled for her parents to go back inside, but her father being a proud man did no such thing. He grabbed a baseball bat and swung it with all his might at brad. It snapped over his chest, and super ugly brad did not even flinch.

"What the hell!"

"Okay old man, your time is up."

The punch flung Mr. Frasier like a rag doll through the air. He landed hard against the wall of the house. Goon's grabbed Mrs. Frasier.

"Let them go Brad, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh what's the matter, afraid for your mommy. Lets humiliate her, and see how you like it."

Buckets were pulled from his car, and a slosh of what smelled like sewage was poured on Cynthia's mother. She was then punched out and flung onto the ground. Cynthia was not tearful, inside of her was building something. Not rage exactly, but something to say the least. Daniel stepped forward.

"You have gone too far now Brad!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

Daniel went into a series of moves which were lightning fast, and each hit landed on their mark, but sadly this magically enhanced freak of nature did not even get dazed from the onslaught. A kick sent Daniel crashing through the front room window. Cynthia gasped as now the two hags, four goon, and super Brad began to close in on her position. Brad's power was being augmented by the two witches, if she could make him normal again, she could make them all learn their lesson. While they approached, Cynthia began focusing her chi into her hands. A faint glow formed over them. The two witches exchanged looks as they felt the wave of energy from the girl wash over them.

"Brad that is enough, lets go."

"What's the matter ladies, not strong enough to hang with the big boys?"

"No, its just, something feels weird about her."

"Oh come on."

Cynthia raised her eyes to meet Brad's.

"You should have listened to your cronies."

Raising her hand a orb of light flew from each and slammed into the two girls chests. The two wands snapped in two, and the girls went flying. Daniel and Mr. Frasier had gotten up by this point as had Mrs. Frasier. Mrs. Frasier grabbed a broom and began smacking one of the goons around, Mr. Frasier cold cocked another, and Daniel downed the last two. Brad who by this point had returned to normal was backing up slowly.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I have learned some very nice discipline from my Sensei, and you have dishonored my family, now I must right your wrong."

As if that had been the magic word. A small white bunny stepped out of the shadows into the light. No one noticed it at first, that was until it started talking.

"At last I have found you Princess!"

Cynthia gasped, and Brad who by this point was well beyond the state of shock tripped over a buddy and landed on his behind. Daniel did not seem to be phased at all.

"How can you talk?"

"I am an animal guardian. Sent here by the Order of Sailor Soldiers to awaken you to your true destiny, but it seems you have already been training."

"True destiny, order of Sailor Soldiers, what?"

"I will show you. Take this wand in your hand and say, Power of Light, Transform."

"That sounds like something from a cheesy anime."

"Just do it."

By this point things had gone from odd to worse. Never before had she heard of teen witches being able to do things like augment peoples strength. Nor had she heard of talking bunnies. She did recall some news about some super heroines in Japan, but she had always dismissed them as silly and foolish. Now she was being confronted with fantastical things which seemed to have no meaning, and to be so fake seeming she could hardly decide what to do. Reluctantly, she picked up the wand, and felt a surge of power rush up her arm. Moments later a set of words formed in her mind.

"Powers of Light, Transform!"

Rays of light shot out of the wand and wrapped around her like glowing ribbons. They shrunk down to be form fitting, and in a bright flash they were gone. Where her clothes had been was an odd outfit. She had a silver tiara with a star in the center on her head. She wore a silver bikini top, and a silver pleated skirt. She had boots that went up to her calves, and a lapel like on a sailor's uniform on her neck. In the middle of the bikini top was a golden bow, and on the back of her skirt was another golden bow. Her wand had lengthened to about the length of a foot, and the star had grown in size. In the center of the star was a glowing crystal. She gasped as did everyone else.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You became Sailor Photon, the princess of light. Now you can defeat evil doers every where."

More words began to form on her lips. She looked at the goons and witches sternly. They had all gotten back up and were as shocked as she was. The witches by now were holding black crystals, and an odd barrier had formed around Brad and the goons. Cynthia twirled the wand like she had been doing it her whole life, and pointing it in their direction spoke the words on her lips.

"Radiant barrage!"

Six beams flew from the wand. One for each point, and a larger one from the crystal in the middle. They slammed into the barrier which shattered like glass, the pieces of which vanished upon hitting the ground. She spoke another series of words.

"Light Missile!"

A huge orb of white light flew from the wand, and slammed into Brad's chest exploding. The bright rays lit up the night like fire works. All seven of the baddies were thrown backwards. Getting up they all scrambled into Brad's car and took off running. Finally another set of words formed on her lips as trickles of memory flowed into her mind. Leaning in she kissed Daniel on the cheek.

"Please forgive me."

"Streams of Light Memory Erase!"

She pulsed the car first, sending the bright light into the people as they fled down the road. Then she turned to the others, and zapped them. When the police arrived, they really did not know anything about the bright flashes, because Cynthia had erased the memory right up to the point when the car alarm went off. They explained who and what they saw as Brad's car fleeing the scene. The family called it a night, and Cynthia went to bed with bits of ancient memories coming to her, and a knowledge of a destiny which until that moment she could never have anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Photon

Chapter 2: Moonlight Ninja Revealed

and Janibo's encounter with a Microwave

Cynthia had been caught in a whirlwind for weeks now. She had all these ancient memories resurfacing, and in the midst of it, she had Daniel. He could not remember that night very clearly, and did not remember the kiss. He was keeping his distance from her because he was not sure what to think. Something in the back of his mind told him to be careful, but he could not decipher why. In her heart she felt the distance, and it bothered her.

Janibo the bunny had become her new "pet". The bunny only ever spoke to her for in the present day, they could not reveal who they were. With her memories being restored, she knew of her past training, and of the recent training. She remembered many things about the past, but she could not remember how she died. What had happened. So Janibo began to tell her.

"Are you sure you wish to know my Queen?"

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Very well."

----Swirlies which go into a dream like memory scene----

"You had been invited to the moon for the Princess' Royal Ball. You had come early to help her get ready. In the solar system there were three primary kingdoms. The strongest most reliable of the soldiers were from each of them. From the Moon was Queen Serenity and her daughter also named Serenity. From the Earth was Prince Endymion and Queen Beryl the Sage of the North, and from inside the sun, there was you Princess Corona, and your cousin Helios."

Cynthia nodded.

"Beryl had become hungry for power, and wish to combine the two Earth Kingdom's into one, but Endymion did not have feelings for her. His heart was set upon the Moon's princess Serenity. Beryl was a very jealous woman, and this jealousy gave life to a very very wicked plan."

Cynthia could see all these people in her mind. She had seen them in her past life, and here she was a Queen of a star. She wanted to know how that happened too.

"When Beryl attacked Mercury, your mother called the soldiers of the sun to arms. They fought a valiant battle against Beryl, but you had already gone to the Moon for the ball. News did spread quickly, but before you could strike back against Beryl and Metallia, Queen Serenity of the Moon used the Silver Crystal to send everyone still living into the future. Hence even you were sent without even fighting in the war. The Sun Kingdom had lost its rulers. Using the Sunlight Stone, they locked themselves into a stasis to await your awakening. I woke up because your powers did too. So here I am to eventually bring you home to the Solar Kingdom. The only issue is, evil forces have risen in this area."

"Right, we cannot just leave this place unprotected, but why here. This is a small place, and not much happens. What would draw evil here?"

"I have a feeling that Brad person may have something to do with it."

"I don't, those teen witches did not expect anyone to be able to trump their little charm. Any real evil would have known to protect themselves better. They are convenient energy sources though. I think I might have to have a little talk with those two."

Janibo nodded, and the two snuggled up on the bed together and fell into a deep sleep. Her mother was surprised by a rabbit that liked to snuggle with it's humans, that did not trash it's cage, and was very solemn indeed. Always attentive when one of the humans came around. Janibo was not used to being a pet, so he was out of his league to be sure. Cynthia only giggled when she had to put him back in his cage.

"This is demoralizing!"

"Shh, you are going to get caught talking. I am going to leave the cage door loose, you can come out when we leave, but you cannot let Mom see you okay."

"What is wrong with talking animals in this world! It used to happen a long time ago."

"Janibo, you know full well that these things do not happen like they used to. You need to stay calm. We will be back in a few hours okay?"

"Fine fine, just lock me away like I am a mere normal bunny."

"Good you have agreed."

Cynthia left the room before hearing his response. He mumbled to himself as she closed the door. The car drove off signaling it was clear for him to be free. Opening the cage a flash of pure white light, and his body formed into it's human counter part. He had long white hair down to the middle of his back. Blue eyes and a white mustache and goatee adorned his face. His frame was light and muscular a dancers build. White pubic hair crowned his nether regions. After admiring his well built frame he realized that being naked was not going to please everyone, most of all Cynthia. It would have been bad form for her to see her servant naked anyways. So he rummaged through her fathers clothes. He chose a nice pair of shorts and a button up shirt. The under clothes of humans were oddly put together, they only covered all the essentials of manhood, but he had observed Cynthia's father putting them on after shaving one night. So he did so as well. They seemed a bit tight, but he could not complain.

"So this is a microwave, and I simply put food in it, push a few buttons and it is supposed to cook it... hmmm lets see here."

Janibo pulled a metal pan from the rack above the stone, and diced some carrots from the fridge into the pan. Adding some other vegetable he put the whole thing into the microwave. A few presses of the buttons, and he was off to discover what this shower was all about. As he played with the knobs a burning smell reached his nose. Running down the stairs, the entire kitchen was on fire!

"Oh no! What do I do!"

He remembered from TV that dialing 911 was the way to summon help. He quickly dialed and told them there was a fire at Cynthia's house, of course they did not know who Cynthia was, so Janibo got frustrated and hung up the phone. Luckily they were able to trace the call. He quickly ran through the living room undressing, and just happened to get back into the cage when blaring sirens like some sort of alarm arrived.

Daniel had been on his way to see Cynthia and explain why he had been acting weird when he noticed the smoke pouring out of the roof. He ran to see if anyone was home, but no one answered the door. Peering through a window, he was surprised to see a naked man with white hair in all the normal hairy places running through the house. Moments later sirens were arriving, the fire department had been called. He turned to them.

"Someone is inside!"

"We know they made the 911 call, were not very helpful either, are you a friend?"

"Yes, but this guys does not live here, and he was naked."

"Sounds like a crazy, well if he is still inside he is going to be in serious trouble."

They went to work trying to get the fire under control. Neighbors had called Mr. Frasier's cell phone to let him know that the house was on fire. So in a few moments the family arrive. Cynthia ran forward screaming.

"My rabbits in there!"

Her heart was pounding, had he accidentally caught the house on fire, and burned himself up. Was her long time friend from another lifetime now dead. Had leaving him to roam been such a mistake? She was nervous beyond all compare. The firefighters would not let her inside. There on her window sill was a little bunny trying to break through the glass. She cried out and pointed.

"What the, that rabbit is trying to get out the window! How the hell?"

The firefighters all scratched their heads and exchanged looks. Flames were growing behind him he turned and faced the flames, his heart pounding. Suddenly the window opened and man in an odd outfit lifted him out and went down the ladder. He was handed safely to Cynthia who was crying and doting over him. Something he could get used to. He nuzzled her gently. Daniel walked over and scratched behind his ears.

"Looks like your rabbit is one smart bunny."

"Oh Daniel my house!"

She threw her arms around him crying. Janibo's eyes bulged as the air was pressed from his lungs. He struggled a moment. Then as if she remembered he was there, she released him a tad bit. He came to sit happily on her shoulder. Daniel brushed his fingers through her hair, and eyed the rabbit with curiosity.

"What is your name little guy?"

He picked Janibo up and petted him gently. Janibo not accustomed to be petted felt a odd sensation between his bunny legs. He immediately vomited. He was getting aroused by being petted by a man! Daniel squinted as the vomit hit his shoe. Cynthia gasped and took Janibo back.

"I am sorry I guess the stress made him a little sick."

"I can understand that."

After an hour the house was put out, but most of it had burned. The Frasier family was very sad, and Janibo felt absolutely horrible. Going to their summer cottage in the woods, they invited Daniel to come along. After a few phone calls, they were all in the SUV heading into the woods. Janibo sat quietly in Cynthia's lap, he had destroyed her everything. All that she owned was in that house. He laid his head on her arm and cried. Daniel and she had been talking when Daniel looked down. He wiped a tear from the rabbits face.

"Your rabbit is crying."

"He is?"

Cynthia held him up, and looked. Indeed tears were streaming down the rabbit's face. She felt bad inside, and wondered what had happened, and who that odd man was that Daniel told the police about, was it this new evil Janibo had been talking about. She hugged the bunny close, we made him simply feel worse. They arrived in the woods to a fabulously huge house with all the most amazing amenities one could ever imagine. Janibo even had to gasp as he looked at it.

"Wow Cynthia, your family must be loaded."

"Yeah we are pretty well off. I don't tell people that often, it changes the way they treat me."

"Don't worry, my family is the richest one in town, so I know how that goes."

"I am surprised my parents invited you, even more surprised your family let you come."

"It is not like we are going to be having sex. I mean I barely know you, besides your parents are here, it is a totally safe environment, and considering the fire, they thought it might make you feel better."

"It does... I am glad I am getting to know you."

"Me to Cynthia... which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"The other night when I was at your house. I had this odd feeling that more had happened than just those punks messing with your car. I also had some bruises which were pretty bad that I don't remember getting during training."

Cynthia turned away panicked, what was she going to tell him that would make any sort of sense? She gathered her thoughts.

"Maybe it happened while you slept."

"No i don't think so, and I don't think you do either. If we are going to be friends, you are going to have to be honest with me."

By this point Janibo was on guard. He was seeing through her illusion part way, if he figured it all out, the spell would break, and he would really be mad at Cynthia. More than that at some point he was going to have to let Cynthia know he was the man they saw in the house. Cynthia looked his way then nodded.

"Okay, but when I tell you the truth, you are going to have to understand, people cannot know about it, and that means anyone. It is a huge secret."

Daniel looked confused but nodded. Janibo and Daniel's eyes both got huge as she pulled her transformation wand from her pocket and transformed. Janibo because he did not expect her to really show this kid she did not know well, and Daniel because well this did not happen all the time. Standing a bit shocked Daniel backed away.

"My real name, my name from my past life is Corona Marie Solaris. I am the reborn Princess of the Solar kingdom, which exists inside our sun. I am actually now Queen because my parents from back then are dead and have not been reborn."

Daniel gasped.

"And the reason you cannot remember the other night is because I cast a spell on you. I transformed in front of you and everyone, and to protect my identity I used a spell to erase parts of it. I guess I did not expect you to be so clever. I am so sorry I did it, but if evil knew what I was... they would hunt me, and there are things out there which are far worse than that goon and his stooges."

Daniel was upset, but he could understand probably more than she knew. He drew from his pocket a coin with a crescent moon and a dragon on it. Holding it into the air, he spoke some words. Now Janibo and Cynthia were surprised.

"Moon Dragon Magic, Transform!"

A crescent moon formed behind him with a dragon wrapped about it. The dragon flew off the moon and wrapped around his body. In a flash of purple light he appeared, but he was different. He wore a ninja outfit made of pure silver, and baring a crescent moon on it's chest. Cynthia and Janibo were both in shock.

"We have quite a lot in common it seems Cynthia. You see I am a child of the moon. I am the Moonlight Ninja."

Janibo figured now was as good of a time as any to speak.

"Well then I guess you should know I am her guardian."

"I figured as much seeing as how you are so smart... so what was with puking on me earlier?"

"Well, I am not used to being a pet, so when you were petting me... I sprang a boner, and being turned on by a guy made me sick."

Cynthia giggled, but Janibo reacted in indignation, and Daniel got a disgusted look on his face. He then snapped his fingers, and a lovely female skunk with oddly no stench formed. She spoke with an odd accent when she talked.

"I am Killela, and I am his guardian. This bunny is your guardian, ha how precious."

"Listen lady, I don't like taking this form."

"Then stop."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

The skunk formed into a human form wearing a ninja style outfit herself. Her black hair with a white streak down her back.

"Do what I did. We used a spell to make the whole family remember that Daniel had a sister... me. I am known as Sarah Wu."

Janibo gasped, she was totally hot! Nodding he transformed, and then forgot he had on no clothed, as he covered he crotch area and turned red, Cynthia broke into giggle fits, Daniel covered his eyes and moaned, and Killela whistled.

"Not bad bunny boy."

Daniel waved his hand and produced some clothes from seemingly thin air. They fit Janibo well. Fully dressed and not so bright red, Daniel nodded.

"You look good, save for the bright white everything."

"You would think being from the sun he would have a better tan line."

Sarah giggled in a naughty way. A evil little grin crossed Janibo's lips, Cynthia slapped it off of him.

"Calm the hormones you two."

Sarah giggled and Daniel merely shook his head.

"So then, we need to enchant my family so I can have a brother. What name should we call you Janibo?"

"I like my name just fine."

"Yeah, but you don't sound American with that name."

"Okay, I want to be Francois."

"Francois would be French, you cannot have a French name!"

"Fine then you come up with something."

"How about Erik."

Janibo thought about it for a moment then nodded. The four then gathered around and focused their energy. A few moments later Mr. Frasier walked into the room, and did not even react to the presence of Erik his son. Meanwhile Sarah hid under the bed. They of course all had turned back to normal.

"So mister Erik, want to tell me how that fire started?"

Erik burst into tears, plainly he felt terrible. Cynthia however needed to know for her own sanity.

"I was making carrots in the microwave, so I put them in a pot and turned it on, I went to the bathroom, and the next thing I knew the house was on fire."

He sobbing was pathetic, but Cynthia patted him on the back gently.

"Well when you put metal in microwaves they explode. You could not have known it would happen, so I am not mad. So long as you are just safe."

"Really?"

"Really."

He hugged her tightly sobbing even more. He blew his nose on her shoulder. Her disgusted look was mirrored by Daniel, and he giggled.

"Uh Sorry."

"Ewwww, you slimed me!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Do I look like a tissue to you!"

"Well no!"

Daniel and Sarah exchanged looks.

"They will definitely pass as brother and sister."

The four burst into laughter, and spent the next few days in peace and tranquility training when the parents were not around, and goofing off beside. Someplace in the center of town a woman with black hair slammed a mirror onto the ground.

"You will find that girl who knows magic, and you will bring her to me. Her talent is lacking, and her charm was easily broken on you fools, but I will not tolerate incompetence!"

Brad, his two female cronies, and his four buds were all knelt before the woman. They nodded, and one of the girls rose to her feet.

"Leave it to me my lady. Little miss witch has a few things coming to her, I will not be as unprepared as I was last time."


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Photon

Chapter 3: The Solaris Crystal and the Wicked Witch of West Spring High

It had been three weeks since the house burnt down. Finally after that time they were beginning to rebuild. Erik was enrolled in school and started taking classes, of course being a full grown adult who just looked like a teen, he was passing all his classed in even better style that Cynthia had been. Training had been progressing steadily. Daniel and Cynthia under the guidance of their guardians were developing into quite the little combat savvy soldiers. This was a good thing, because the relative quiet was about to be utterly shattered.

Standing outside the cafeteria on this bright sunny Wednesday afternoon, Daniel and Cynthia giggled and laughed with Sarah and Erik. No one knew why they had never heard of these two siblings before, and no one knew why they had only just started attending school at the same time. It was very peculiar, and no one was certain what to think. Cynthia and Daniel both knew they had not done the best job of introducing their 'siblings' and several people were very agitated by their presence. None more it seemed than Lisa Grell, one of the two girls who had helped Brad in his failed attempt to cause trouble that night. She walked up slowing in her black clothes and black makeup. Her face was sickeningly sweet as she approached.

"You know Cynthia, me and my friends, we remember everything that happened that night. Your little spell was not hard to break."

"Good for you Lisa, now take a hike."

"Oh now that is no way to talk to a friend now is it?"

"You are anything but my friend. I have never done a thing to you, and you team up with Brad to cause problems when he got was he deserved. Now back off, because if you remember everything, you know I am not going to take your crap."

Lisa narrowed her eyes into deadly slits.

"Keep in mind little girl, we know where you live, and where you have been hiding out in the woods... two mysterious fires would be such a total shame."

Lisa turned to walk away. Cynthia picked up the pile of mashed potatoes on her tray and hurled them right into the back of Lisa's hair. Lisa shrieked and turned around slowly.

"You bitch!"

"Now now Lisa, that is no way to talk to a friend. After all I know where you live too, and if anything even slightly odd happens to my house, my friends, my family, if even a blade of grass is out of place, I will find you, and I will make sure that pain and suffering get a new meaning. Are we on the same page pumpkin?"

Daniel stifled a giggle as Lisa stomped off.

"A little touchy today are you?"

"Well... sorta."

Sarah giggled.

"It is her time of the month. Nothing worse than a Senshi on the rag."

Cynthia was embarrassed, and Daniel cut Sarah a dirty look.

"You should be more sensitive than that Sarah."

"Well it's just that a challenge has been issued. I suggest that instead of letting her come to you Cynthia, that we take things to her."

"How are we supposed to do that, we all have school and after school activities?"

"Leave that to me."

No one was totally positive what she was talking about, then she pulled them all into a broom closet. (Borrowing from Naruto now.) She placed her hands into an odd shape, and in a flash a second one of her, only dark and totally devoid of light appeared. Both smiled which gave everyone a sinking feeling.

"I will trail her all day and too her house. If she says or does anything to indicate what Brad and his little gang is up to, I will make sure to let everyone know."

"Excellent."

The rest of the day was highly uneventful. Sarah in the form of a shadow kept a very close eye on Lisa. She talked with the other people who were described as being part of whatever event took place while she was at home the night that Daniel had his little date. She had the basics, but not the full story. Finally after following the girl home from school. She made her way into her house unnoticed.

The house was totally trashed on the inside, and had an odd odor which Sarah could not recognize. A fat man lay in his boxers only on the couch. Farting and scratching himself, the bottle of whiskey in his hand told a very revealing story. Lisa tried to inch her way past him slowly. As she was making her way past, she stepped on some potato chips. The man on the couch stirred and sat up.

"Dammit! I told you worthless brats to let me rest in peace, and here you are making a racket!"

"I was..."

"You were nothing!"

He back handed Lisa almost causing her to land on Sarah who was appalled by what she was seeing, and also shocked by what happened next.

"You are never going to hit me again!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

A slight wind showed that Lisa was raising energy slowly. She lifted off the ground by an unseen force. By this point her abusive father took a few shocked steps backwards. Sarah moved to get a better look at things. Lisa's eyes were not totally black, devoid of any white or noticeable pupil. Landing on her feet she spoke in a voice which was not her own, but sounded like the typical possessed person demonic voice.

"If you lay a hand on me or my sisters again, I will destroy you from the inside out, and feed you to demons in the pits of hell."

Her father fell down and cried out. She returned to normal and walked past him kicking him the stomach hard as she walked by. Stepping into her bed room she locked the several pad locks and sat on her bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to cry. Sarah let a tear trickle down her cheek. No wonder the girl dressed and acted this way. Whoever she was working for gave her the power to defend herself and her family. The only price was probably that she had to do the bidding of the person augmenting the powers. Rachel let the jitsu fade, and reformed at Daniel's house where he other self was taking a nap. Sitting up she knocked on Daniel's door. He opened it a crack.

"What?"

"We need to talk now."

Her tone let him know it was serious and that Sarah the normal Sarah had returned. She paced nervously as she recounted the story to him. He sat motionless on the bed.

"Dammit. That means we have to get her out from under this persons control without hurting her, and also find a way if we can that her drunk of a father will not abuse her anymore."

"Exactly. She is a innocent being used by someone who knew exactly the kind of person to prey on. We have to handle this delicately. She has a temper, and if she is provoked she might be capable of much more than I saw or felt."

He nodded and she left the room. Dialing Cynthia's number, he in turn told her and Erik everything which Sarah had found out. Cynthia suddenly felt so bad for the way she had treated the girl. Sure she was wrong for threatening her and her family, but it seemed it may have not been her choice. She wanted to try and turn things around a little bit.

"You know... I might try something. This person is telling Lisa she can have power to defend herself and her sister. Maybe if I go over and try to make a truce, I can get a better feel for the power inside of her, maybe even cause her to be torn between hurting me. We could then try to get her to tell us who is behind the attacks, and figure out what they are after."

Erik wiggled his nose like a rabbit, something he always did when he was nervous.

"I know where you are going with this, and it might be dangerous. Someone should go with you."

"Maybe Sarah should, she will open up to us better than a guys since her father is being such a jerk."

"Yeah no kidding. Lets do it okay Sarah?"

Sarah had gotten on the phone by this point because Daniel had called her over. She agreed. They would take things slowly, and if need be figure a way out of the tight spot. The next day Lisa was wearing sunglasses to cover the mark on her face. Sarah knowing this managed to bump into her in the hall, knocking the glasses to the floor.

"Watch where you are going loser girl."

Sarah grabbed her arm. Lisa turned to make a comment as Sarah gently placed her hand on her face. Lisa froze. Tears in her eyes.

"My God Lisa! What happened?"

"It's nothing I fell down and hit it that's all."

"Um, you hit you hand on something in the shape of a set of knuckles. Right handed knuckles it looks."

Lisa lowered her eyes. Her heart was pounding.

"Did Brad do this to you?"

"What!? No never! He would never do that!"

"Well not what I heard from Cynthia."

"Cynthia has Brad all wrong. Sure things went a little too far, but that is what she gets! Just leave me alone I can take care of myself!"

Lisa turned to walk away and Sarah grabbed her hand. Giving her a squeeze and a nod.

"If you ever need anything, let me know... even if its just to talk."

Lisa with tears once more nodded and walked away. She darted into the bathroom and sat in a stall crying.

_Why does she care anyway? Her perfect life, her perfect hair! She cannot possibly understand... still she seemed really concerned._

Suddenly her compact moved inside her pocket. She pulled it out. Lady Vroon was in the mirror. She feigned a concerned look.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"Nothing really, I am fine."

"Come now... I felt your power surge, and that bruise looks terrible. Did your father hit you again?"

Lisa made no statement, she simply avoided eye contact.

"Just deliver a little package to Cynthia for me, and I will let you kill your father. He will never harm you again."

"Why to Cynthia? She has never really done anything wrong that I can see. Please tell me."

"I will tell you this. You will do as you are told, or the power to protect yourself and your sister will be gone forever, and that abusive man will do with you as he pleases. We have a deal. You will do your part, or my help is gone."

Lisa closed the compact and cried a little more. Vroon did not care about her or anybody. She just wanted to go after Cynthia for some reason. Lisa tried to shake things off, but she could not help but feel that things were getting out of hand. Now that Sarah knew her secret, she felt even more vulnerable. Stupid girl, why could she not just leave well enough alone, and Brad... yeah Brad was an ass alright. He said he would take care of her father for a blow job. Everyone wanted to use her, and no one wanted to care about her just because she was who she was. She shuddered inside. She must really be pathetic for people to look at her like they did.

All day Sarah was distracted. The mission would happen that night. She had made contact. Now she needed to figure out how to talk to Lisa without making it seem like the only reason she cared was because she wanted information. They would have to find ways of getting her to really trust them, then use that natural trust to get to the truth. Then they could formulate a plan to get her away from whoever this person was, and get her and her sister some help. That night around 6PM she dressed in clothes more Lisa's style, and with Cynthia looking very uncomfortable walked up to the front door. A man yelled inside for the stupid little bitch to answer the door. Sarah and Cynthia winced. A moment later a little girl answered the door. Bruises were all and down her arm. Sarah clenched her fists not wanting to react.

"Hi there... I am looking for Lisa."

"Um... I will go get her okay. Please wait here, and if we don't come back, just go on, it will be better that way."

Cynthia's heart pounded in her chest. This was infuriating. With each passing moment, Lisa looked more and more like the victim, and less and less like the enemy. A few minutes passed and they heard the man yell. They watched through the window.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?!"

"Out."

"Out where! You little whore you better not be fucking no boys!"

She stepped foreword and mouthed something. For a moment he seemed stunned, then he hurled his bottle at her hitting the window. Cynthia had enough, she kicked the door open.

"What the hell is going on in here!"

"What do you want you little slut!"

Sarah ran to Lisa's side, her face was all bloody from the glass. She tore her dressed and pulled her out the door. She placed the torn fabric on her face. Lisa was shaking and crying. The little girl was watching from the doorway by the door, and Sarah motioned her to come on.

"Where are you taking my kids you little sluts!"

Cynthia was just about done being called a slut by this dick head. She put her hands on her hips.

"Someplace you can never touch them again you sick old pig!"

"Why I am gonna kick your ass!"

He grabbed Cynthia around the neck and lifted her off the ground. He was incredibly strong. He hurled her into the wall. She rose slowly and took the ash tray off the table next to her. A well placed throw sent it hitting the man in the shoulder. Not really where she had aimed, but it would work. He winced and yelled.

"Little miss tough guy huh!"

He lunged at Cynthia who flip rolled under neath him and out of his reach. He grabbed the little girl and charged out the front door. Sarah started running with Lisa who had lost a lot of blood, and Cynthia and the little girl was not far behind. They turned when they heard Cynthia's scream. He hand come out with a big knife and took the little girl. He held the knife to her throat, and was screaming incomprehensible words. This was what it took to make Lisa snap. She was no longer dazed, and she was amazed that Sarah and Cynthia had come to her rescue. People she had never treated well, and whom she distrusted greatly really were in danger for her. She pushed Sarah off of her with a force which was not common.

"Let her go now!"

Her voice exploded the tree in the front yard. By this point neighbors and people had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Her father trembled and backed up as her eyes went from normal to jet black. She walked passed a shocked and dazed Cynthia. He pointed the knife.

"Stay back!"

She screamed a blood curdling scream, and the knife flew out of his hand and stuck in the wall behind him. The little girl ran forward to Sarah who hugged and looked on with wide shocked eyes.

"What... what are you?"

"I am your no good slut daughter remember!"

She slammed her fist into his stomach sending him flying like a rag doll. He slammed into the wall with such force that the bricks cracked. He sputtered up blood as he fell forward. Cynthia and Sarah exchanged looks. Lisa's body was changing. Her anger and pain were manifesting, causing her to become a monster right in front of everyone. As sirens blared and lights flashed, the police did not move, totally shocked by what they were seeing.

"I am worthless huh!"

She lifted him up off the ground in one hand by his neck. At this point he was screaming for help. Her voice was beyond wicked. With every word the ground shook, as if it too were terrified. Sarah grabbed the little girl and ran her to a near by police car. Cynthia stood up. She walked forward.

"Lisa... put him down... please."

"Why should I, he raped me... he beat me... he hurt my mother and my little sister... why should I not just kill him!?"

"You are not like this, this is not who you are!"

"How would you know!? Always turning your nose up at me like I was worthless, like I was beneath you!"

Cynthia quaked. It was true, she had done that. She regained her composure.

"It is because I did not understand you. I was wrong to treat you differently and I am sorry, just put him down, we can get you some help and we can talk about this honest!"

"You don't want me to kill him. You are sorry. YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY DOES NOT MATTER!"

The scream exploded her father head. He bloody corpse fell to the ground, and Cynthia was overcome by a sudden surge of sickness, and dismay. She fell backward, because now the focus was on her. Lisa was now nine feet tall, muscular and wicked looking. She had been totally consumed by her rage, and it was running through her very system, her inner demon had now become her outer form.

"Lisa please! We can talk about this! It does not have to be this way!"  
"Remember in fifth grade when I asked for help on my paper and you laughed at me? Why'ed it have to be that way!?"

"I was a spoiled brat, I did not treat you well and I know it!"

"Oh I see, so because now that I have some power behind me, you want to be friends so I do not kill you."

Police were moving in. Gun's drawn. Sarah was screaming for them to stop. They of course being foolish did not listen and stepped up with a loud speaker. Lisa turned into their bright lights. They spoke.

"Step away from the girl, and surrender peacefully, or we open fire!"

Lisa laughed and raised her hands.

"Shadow Waves!"

Huge waves of negative power flung the cops off their feet, and slammed their cars into houses across the street. Lisa's sister screamed and Sarah held her while the destruction occurred. Cynthia gasped at the sheer power of the pain and anger which Lisa held inside of her. So much rage, and she was part of it. She had gone so far that sorry was no longer enough, but she would have to stop this while she could. She went into the house while Lisa was turned and hid in the upstairs to transform. Lisa screamed in anger and rage at her disappearance.

"Come out Sailor Photon, the fun has only started. I am going to make you pay for your arrogance!"

Sailor Photon appeared in the door way. Sarah sighed in relief.

"Oh looky looky, a super hero here to take me out. Madam Vroon will be very pleased when I bring her your head!"

The bolt of darkness flew towards Cynthia who deflected it with her wand, but the force knocked her backwards, and the explosion left a six foot crater in the front yard. Sarah grabbed her cell phone and called Daniel.

"We need the ninja on the double. Lisa has turned into a monster, and she wants to kill Cynthia!"

"On my way sis."

Daniel transformed and took the wind. He was able to ride the wind in ninja form, and coming over the hill watched as Cynthia deflected blast after blast. The house was not going to stand much more of this. He swooped into the shadows, and while the next barrage flew, he quickly grabbed Sailor Photon and did his shadow meld to get her out of the house. It now collapsed in on itself where she would have been a few moments later. Lisa was enraged.

"Lisa you have to stop this!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Moonlight Ninja, I can help you, but you have to want to stop feeling angry and pained!"

"I like this anger and this pain. It gives me power, makes me strong. I will use it to punish everyone who has ever hurt me, they will all die!"

Sarah stepped forward.

"They were wrong for hurting you, no one deserves that! If you do this you and them will be the same!"

"I am nothing like them!"

"If you lower yourself to their level you will be just like them!"

Lisa hesitated. She was coming through. Her voice spoke, but only for a moment.

"That's the real her. Distract her while I prepare."

"For what?"

"Just give me five minutes."

"Oh sure, that will be real easy when it's me she wants to kill."

Sailor Photon stepped forward.

"I know I was wrong, and there is nothing I can say which will make that pain go away, but you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt anyone. We were young, and I was selfish, I had no friends, and like you I got angry too, and I never trusted anyone!"

"You are nothing like me. Big pretty house, parents who love you, you have all the things I always wanted! What could I not have those things, why did this happen to me!"

"I don't know, but I know you did not deserve it. You can beat this though!"

"You are right, starting with you!"

She swung her arm down and Cynthia blocked it and threw off the attack.

"Lisa please! If I have to defend myself I will, and it will be your fault, I cannot let you hurt me or anyone else. Your father is dead, you can be at peace but only if you stop now!"

The blast of energy which sent her flying through a tree told her that Lisa thought otherwise. She stood up.

_Lisa I am sorry, Daniel hurry._

"Gleaming Laser Flash!"

She extended her palms before her, the beam exploded from her palms and slammed hard into Lisa's chest, sending her huge frame backwards. She fell onto the ground, only slightly hurt, but shocked no less.

"How dare you!"

"You did it to me first, and what about all those times you said mean things to me and other people! You helped Brad her my parents and damage my car! You could have killed someone then, nothing I ever said to you was worth that!"

"Shut up!"

"No it is the truth. I am sorry you were hurt, I am sorry you were raped! No one should ever have to face that, but when you start mistreating others, you are doing the same thing to them I did to you! Where will it stop Lisa?"

"When you're dead!"

The dark beams slammed into Photon's light beams. They were struggling. Luckily for them Moonlight Ninja was now prepared for his purifying power attack. Hopefully she would be weak enough for it to work. Wanting to be sure of it, Photon pulled out all the stops.

"Forgive me Lisa... this will hurt. Photon Missile!"

The orb flew through the stream of darkness and slammed into Lisa's chest. The explosion sent her flying backwards into the side of the car still parked in her driveway. She struggled to stand up. Now was Ninja's chance.

"Moon Therapy Kick!"

As Lisa sat up, his foot slammed into her forehead. White light flushed through her as a warm sensation over took her. All the pain and agony lifted like a thick fog running out of her veins. A few moments more, and she was back to being Lisa. She was conscientious, and Sarah ran forward. Cynthia and Daniel destransformed behind the rubble. Coming forward the Police were in shock.

"Where did that monster go!"

"Sailor Photon stopped it! It is gone!"

Everyone cheered. An ambulance came and picked up Lisa, and Sarah and her sister went with. Moonlight Ninja appeared long enough to give them all a lift to the hospital. After a little while they all were allowed into Lisa's room.

"What... what happened?"

"A monster attacked your house. It is totaled."

"Really and Amy!"

Her little sister stepped out from behind Sarah. Sarah explained that it was not her sister who had attacked. That she was under the same evil spell as her daddy, but with the spell broken it would never happen again.

"Are you going to be okay Lisa?"

"Yeah baby, I will be okay."

Amy nodded and ran out into the foyer, Erik was good with children it seemed and was showing her magic tricks. Cynthia and Daniel stepped forward.

"I am just glad you are okay Lisa."

"I... I have some things to tell you when I am out of here... things you need to know."

"Okay, but rest first. My dad is a Lawyer, I am sure we can find a way to keep you and your sister together."

"I hope so."

She squeezed her hand, and Daniel gave her a thumbs up. Sarah walked forward and took her hand.

"Thank you Sarah. I am sorry for how I treated you. You and Cynthia really came through for me today... I would not be here without you I don't think."

"Hey chica, it is all in a days work!"

She hugged her and then the door opened. Her mother walked in. She looked tear stained. Lisa began to sob mama over and over again. Sarah took that as her cue to leave. Mother and daughter reunited, all seemed well.

The four of them sat in the hot tub at Daniel's house. The aches and pains would subside Cynthia knew, but it did not change the fact she was sore. After that they all sat down to watch a movie, and Daniel's parents giggled to walk into the living room to find them four of them passed out with each other on the couch. They placed a blanket over them, and let them sleep.

Monday was a big day. Cynthia stayed home from school and Lisa was coming over with her mother and sister. Cynthia explained everything to her parents, and they trusted her judgment. They arrived at shared a long hug. Lisa then turned to her mother.

"Can I talk to Cynthia alone mom?"

"Sure honey, I will be out here enjoying the view while you two talk."

Lisa and Cynthia walked inside the house. Sitting down Lisa began her story.

"Madam Vroon is someone we contacted through a Ouija Board. She said she could help us do things, magical things. So we trusted her, and well you saw what it got me last night. Anyways. She said she was looking for an ancient artifact known as the Solaris Crystal. We were helping her. When she saw the battle between you and us that night, she became very angry that you were here. She was cussing and upset that you had somehow revived. I am not sure what it all means, or who you are when you transform, I just know you are not evil. Vroon plans on coming after you. She will probably even come after me now, but I don't care I am safe and free. We are leaving this area today, packing up and moving to New York. So this is goodbye."

The two hugged, exchanged email addresses and so fourth. They parted ways on good terms, and with Cynthia having much more to thing about than before. This crystal could be important, it had to be connected to her past which was not totally restored to her memory. She would have to talk to the others.

Lisa and Amy sang songs as they drove down the road. Suddenly a vortex opened in front of the car. Lisa and Amy screamed as did their mother. Appearing in the void place where Madam Vroon always hung out, Lisa was terrified. They were all three taken from the car.

"I am ashamed of you dear Lisa. Not only did you buckle, but you told her my plans. I heard it all through your compact."

Lisa had forgotten about that and closed her eyes in realization.

"I will spare your mother and sister, they will be used as bait along side your doppleganger, but you are not fit to live."

Lisa gasped. Brad walked up behind her and slit her throat. Her mothers sobs, and her sisters screams were the last things she heard as she faded into death.

Cynthia sat on the couch with Erik, Sarah and Daniel when the phone rang. It was Brad, but he was hysterical. He was making very little sense, the only part she could make out was that Madam Vroon had Lisa and her family and were going to kill them for her betrayal. Hanging up she was pale as a ghost. Relaying the message they all sighed. It was obviously a trap, so what were they going to do?


End file.
